A War Between Family
by Deadsy
Summary: Father Maxwell dies but before he does he tells him how to win teh war


Story- A War Between Family  
Author-Deadsy  
Rating-Pg-13..it will change as more chapters come along  
Pairings-none right now but it will be 1+2/2+1  
Warrings-A bad story...umm oh yea blood,ooc,yaoi,and cussing I think that it.  
/thoughts/   
***  
Everything was going wrong for Duo. It was a time of peace between the two famliy,Warror and Releigous,the Worker clan was divide, the people were divide on who to beleive.Civil war was about to break out unless someone did something.  
"It was only a matter of time, Father. You knew this day would come and three is only one thing left to do. Fight." Duo was walking as fast as he could to keep up with Father Maxwell.  
"Duo,if we fight back more lives will be lost but if we surrender no more life's will parish.This is something that has to be done."  
They were getting closer. The Temple of 3, were all important events took place, now it held the Religious family fate.  
/If we surround there will be more blood then ever. The warrior family will believe they are better then us leaving us at their maricy.I will not live like that./  
"Please,Father there has to be another way.Something,anything but surrender ...."Duo went quiet as Maxwell put a finger on his lips.  
"Hush child, there is no other way.There will not be all that blood on my hands just because you don't want to surrender."  
Duo stayed quit as they walked to the doors into the temple and now 9 Religious members walked behind the two of them.The Warrior family was already in place waiting for Religious to take there place next to there equal form the other cast. Duo stood behind Father Maxwell and next to his twin brother Solo.Trazie and Maxwell stood side by side then turned and faced one another this left Duo facing Solo now.  
"So good to see you brother" He didn't sound very pleased to see Duo. He didn't care what his brother felt towards him; both grow up together in till there 10 name day. Even before they were separately Duo never liked his brother Solo was always trying to be better then him . It was beyond the brothers' fights from were Duo looked at it.Eveyone believed that since they are twins they separated would be put in the same family, I mean every set of twins in history were put in the same family.Once it was found out that both would be put in different cast it was a big shock for the people, but Solo took advantage of this.Thinking Duo didn't make it because he was the dumb, weak, slow, and looked like a girl he made the Religious family.Everythime he thought of it he wanted to laugh.  
"Dear, brother I'm sorry it ended this way but the Religious family is impotent. You know what we say about you 'Religious always bends the knee to the stronger'.So bend your knee and pay your respect to the powers above you." Solo hit Duo in the stomach were no one but the Warrior family could see; they all laughed as he fell to the floor.He just got back up and punched Solo in the face as he did this the rest of the cast followed foot.No one watched as Father Maxwell fell to the floor.Duo and Solo were still at it,Solo sent the finial blow to Duo's back sending him face first onto the floor.Solo grabbed Duo's braid lifting his head.  
"See brother dearest I won aging"   
"no your worng..you won this battle I shall win the war." Duo's head made contact with the floor a couple of times thanks to Solo who was laughing at Duo's words.He dropped Duo's head getting close enough to whisper the last words he said.  
"You cannot win without a leader.If this continues your cast will be gone with in a full moon cycle."  
They left.Duo thought over Solo's words /Cannot win without a leader...Shit...Father/When Duo was able to get up he found a group of people in a circle. It couldn't be who he thought it was it just cann't.He thought.Looking down at the blood body he saw Father Maxwell there almost dead all Duo could do was drop to his knees.  
"NO please don't leave us...me...you..."He went quiet hearing Maxwell's hush voice.  
"..Child..listen I don't have much time you are the only one to stop what is about to come.Find help...you must you have the power." He stopped only to cough up blood.  
"I have nothing you speak of..you have to stay to show me."  
"the humans,......Shinigami"  
Tears started to fall down his faces he kept saying."He was the greatest of of all" Duo stayed holding Father Maxwell till Hilde and the rest of the cast picked him up along with Maxwell's body.  
  
Duo was in a dream.He knew it was because he'd never seen this place in his life.There was only one sun in the sky but it wasn't only that but he was leaving the sky and joining the stars.Next he knew he was in a room were two people were fighting over something he got closer to hear what they were saying.  
"I have to go" This came from the boy his voice was calm holding no emotions but the girl in front of him was crying silence.  
"Why Heero,what is out there that I can't give you." She reached out for his hand only to have it pulled a way.  
"Relena,you don't need me.I'm not needed anymore the war is over there is peace so I will be gone." As more tears fell her make up begin to run.  
"Please Heeero.I need you to stay and protect me...."She tried again for his hand only to have it pulled away form her reach again.  
"You have the Perventers for that.Good-bye." With that he was out the door and gone.  
Duo found him self in a room but no one was in it. That was fine for now he had to think of. Why was he here? Who sent him here? Why did he just he that conversation and why couldn't they see him.Then he heard a Click he looked up only to see a gun in his face and that boy Heero standing behind it.  
"Who are you?What do you want?" Duo was still thinking about the conversation he heard then it came to him he jumped only to be pushed into the bed by Heero.  
"Who are you" The tone in his voice sent chills down his spin.  
"I..i'm Duo.There was a war here.You were in it right."The boy above him looked confused.  
"Yes there was a war everyone knew that.Yes I was in it. Why do you care." Heero watched as the boys smile grew.  
"I need your help.Will you help my people.Please I'll give you anything you want." He thought about it;it almost sounded like Relena but she only wanted him to have him.This boy wanted him to help his people it was strange but he felt he needed to.  
"I'll help" The second the words left he found him self hugging the boy no that was wrong the boy was hugging him saying 'thank you' over and over.Heero had a funny feeling run though his body not only by the hug but it was something else.He need to find out about his new mission and what was needed of him.  
"Were do we need to go and also is there anything special I need to do."  
Duo just smiled and said "Wake up and I'll tell you anything you need to know"  
Heero woke up to find him self in bed and Duo next to him.He looked different he was covered in blood with bruises almost covering him body or what h could see. A girl gasped somewhere in the room Hero didn't find out were because next thing he knew she had him on the floor with a gun in his face as she scrammed for help.  
Two men walked in they didn't look as happy as Duo had to see him.What happen next happen so fast Heero didn't have time to fight back.Now he was in a strange new land with no friends and in what seemed like jail.  
/Good one Yuy/ He thought as he fell unconsciuos  
tbc   
Feed back please..I'm working on the next chapter so please bear with me-Deadsy 


End file.
